Knights of the Round
by wolvesgale3
Summary: The loss of innocence of a boy and the true start of his life


Knights of the Round

"Arthur, are you studying like your father told you to?" My mother always seemed to want to know of my doings and whereabouts at all times. I of course was not studying; I was sneaking off with the captain of the knights to the forest of Kiev Moc to fight monsters and sharpen my swordsmanship. "Keep your feet planted firmly, and stop swinging so wide with your blade!"  
"It's difficult considering it's a great sword I'm using."  
"It was your choice to use that so stop complaining!" He was right it was my decision to use a great sword, but this ape type monster punches kept throwing me off, I decided to end the fight on the next attack. It tried to use a hook but because it was aimed at my head I lowered my body as I ran towards it, the monster attempted to kick me, but I rolled to the side and raised the sword, it tried to block but I cleaved through its arms and lopped off its head. "Not bad for someone who's only practiced with a great sword for a week, but enough training, we should get you back to your family. **B**ut before we go, I wanted to ask why you want to use a great sword so badly."  
"Well our family blade is a great sword so I wanted to learn how to use one when I become a knight."  
"I see… Well, let's head back now, okay?"  
"Okay."

I was able to get into my room before my mother came in to check on me. "So what are you studying now?"  
"I decided to learn more about the lords of the surrounding areas today."  
"You're not good at hiding evidence you know."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your hair." I put my hand on my hair and felt sticks and leaves covering my head.  
"I didn't spend that long in the forest and I didn't get hurt so please don't tell father."  
"I won't, but you're already 18 years old, you need to stop these childish games." I didn't have the heart to tell my mother that I would be becoming a knight instead of a scholar for my families' right of choice ceremony; this is where the members of my family pick their future careers. "When is the ceremony?"  
"It's in 1 hour, please be ready by then."  
" Okay, I will you then mother."

After an hour passed I went to the grand hall where all the other families were waiting to hear my decision, of course, my father wants me to be a scholar as well, mainly because he wants me to make more money for the family fortune. "So Arthur, what is your choice?"  
"Father, I would like to become a kni…" As I was about to say knight, a soldier of the city burst in covered with blood and an arrow in his shoulder. "Sire! The city is under siege from the Capital city of Eldoron!" All the people in the grand hall stared at this soldier with disbelief and horror. Just then a battalion of Eldoronian soldiers entered the grand hall and ordered all the people there into the city square. After all of the main families were gathered into the main square the commander of the Eldoronian army went before the families and said, "Under orders from the king of Eldoron we, the Eldoron army, have taken control of this city."  
"What is this kings name?!"  
"YOU WILL SILENCE YOURSELF! None of you have the right to address the mighty king like that!" The entire city was silent from that shocking declaration. "Back to business. Being the generous man that I am, I will let any challenger to battle and if they are the victor against me ii will let you give one command to my army, are there any questions?" Nobody could believe that the commander of an army would make such a wager unless he was incredibly sure of his abilities. "I will take your challenge!" I turned to see me friend, Leon, the captain of the knights standing with his blade facing the commander. There wasn't anything I could do or say to stop him, but I did pray for his safety. My prayers went unanswered when I saw my friends head rolling with hollow eyes, yet I saw him looking at me. "Are there no others who dare challenge me!?" I couldn't let this monster live, "I will challenge you!"  
"Well, I honor your courage boy, what is your name?"  
"I am Arthur Dupont! Heir to the Dupont family sword!"  
"I shall you to speak to your loved ones before I end your life." I gathered myself and decided to tell my father my choice here. "Father, I have decided to become a knight, not a scholar and even if you object, this is my choice and I will live with it even if you can't"

I approached the commander and when he tossed me a sword I moved from the path of it, "I would like to use my family sword instead." The commander allowed it and when one of the soldiers came back with the blade I started to regret everything I had chosen to done, but I had to stick with my choice and that's when I gripped the blade in my hands. The blade felt almost… weightless and empowering I couldn't help but smile when I saw my reflection on the blade itself. "LET US BEGIN!" the commander rushed forward with his shield outward about to crash into me, I swung the sword from my shoulder and the sound of it smashing against his shield was deafening, but when I looked at it, the shield was BENT in the middle, he threw the shield aside saying it was useless. He charged at me again and I thrust the sword right toward his face, but right as it was about to connect he ducked down and cut me across the chest, the pain was… too intense for a child not used to pain. But his assault didn't stop there, he kicked me and I was able to scramble to my feet before he could stab at where I was, then the thoughts came to me, "too much, it's all just too much, the pain, the pressure, and the impending death that was charging at me, I don't want this, please just take it all away."  
"Then let me take your pain." The thought came as quick as the blackout did, it felt like I was unconscious for the longest time, but when I woke up.

I found myself standing in the same spot but the eyes of the people staring at me and body on the ground, but what surprised me was that I was holding TWO swords not one and the destroyed corpse of my enemy laying in four pieces on the ground, before I could analyze what was happening the two swords merged back into the family sword. I sent the Eldoron army back to the capital, and I went back to my house to try and figure out what had happened today. After half an hour of thinking I was summoned to my father's study. When I arrived at his study the first thing I saw was that the family sword was sitting beside his desk, "Son, what do you know of the spirit swords?"  
"I know that these blades were known as evil and all had some type of special ability and a drawback because of this ability."  
"Evil, I don't know about that." I searched the room for the source of the voice, "Don't bother looking; the voice is inside your mind." I stood still trying to absorb what he had just said. "What do you mean?"  
"I'm trying to tell you that the family blade is a spirit sword and you are now its wielder."  
"Are you…Are you sure it's me?"  
"I've already chosen you kid, try to get used to it."  
"Um… do I have to speak out loud to talk to… I'm sorry but do you have a name?"  
"No, why you gonna name me?"  
"Well how does… Gray sound to you?"  
"Gray huh, sure why not."  
"But back to the main question, can I talk to Gray in my mind or do I have to talk out load?"  
"I think out load is the only way."  
"Oh, I also wanted to know what Grays ability and drawback is, do you know father?"  
"Well his ability is that he can turn into any weapon that Gray has encountered or any weapon you have encountered or know of."  
"I see, but what is the drawback?" Father was silent for a while, then he finally told me," Berserker, at times when the wielder is about to die or close to death the blade will take over and kill any person around you, oh, but your wounds will heal faster." I stopped listening after he explained berserker and what would happen if I was around others when it was activated. "Father, I will defeat the king of Eldoron."  
"What did you say?"  
"I will defeat the evil king and make sure he never attacks us again."  
"Don't be crazy, he has an entire army, your only one person."  
"I will gather an army and defeat him, and just like what happened down at the square no matter what you say, I will stick to the path I have chosen, goodbye father." I went and picked Gray, then traveled to my room and packed a bag with essentials and simply left. I didn't even tell me mother.


End file.
